LeafClan: 20 Years Later
by Hazing Insanity
Summary: It's been 20 years since the battle between Dawnlight and Duskstar. But the battle hasn't ended. Join a cat-hating twoleg as she unwillingly joins the LeafClan and tells the tale of this neverending war. R&R! Hiatus
1. Allegiances

**LeafClan**

Leader: Sparrowstar - she-neko; long, light brown hair with black streaks and light green eyes; light brown tabby ears and tail

Deputy: Sandfur - neko-tom; sandy hair and rust colored eyes; pale ginger ears and tail. Apprentice, Tinypaw

Medicine-Cat: Manzanitabranch - she-neko; long, white hair with auburn splotches and light amber eyes; white ears and tail with auburn splotches. Apprentice - Moonshine

Warriors:

Blazingstripe - neko-tom; sandy hair with flame colored streaks and extremely pale amber eyes; light ginger ears and tail with dark ginger tabby stripes

Lilacpelt - she-neko; shoulder-length black hair and ocean blue eyes; black tail and ears

Sunpad - neko-tom; curly golden ginger hair and one amber, one green eye; fluffy golden ginger ears and tail. Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Gustfeather - she-neko; long gray hair with black streaks and deep blue eyes; long-haired gray tabby tail and ears. Apprentice, Cragpaw

Flameclaw - neko-tom; spiky, flame-colored hair with darker streaks and dark hazel eyes; dark ginger tabby ears and tail

Copperfoot - she-neko; choppy, copper hair with darker copper hair closest to her face; copper ears and tail. Apprentice, Bluepaw

Reedfang - neko-tom; mop-like black hair with ocean blue eyes; long-haired black ears and tail

Brightear - she-neko; long silvery blue hair with white side bang and amber eyes; silvery blue ears and tail with one white ear. Apprentice, Scratchpaw

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw - she-neko; short tan hair and pale blue eyes; tan ears and tail

Cragpaw - neko-tom; dark golden hair with dark brown streaks and yellow eyes; dark golden ears and tail with dark brown tabby stripes

Tinypaw - neko-tom; curly blue-gray hair with slightly dark spots and steely gray eyes; spotted blue-gray ears and tail

Bluepaw - she-neko; long, curly, silvery blue hair with white bangs and amber eyes; white ears and silvery blue tail

Scratchpaw - neko-tom; messy black hair and one gray, one amber eye; black tail and ears

Moonshine- neko-tom; shoulder-length silver hair with black streaks and sky blue eyes (One glazed over); silver tabby ears and tail (Two missing paws)

Queens:

Featherheart - she-neko; wavy dark ginger hair with slightly darker streaks and dark hazel eyes; dark ginger tabby ears and tail. (Pregnant and caring for Sparrowstar's kits)

Kits:

Rainkit - she-neko; light brown hair with black streaks and aqua blue eyes; black tail and ears (Sparrowstar+Reedfang)

Mookit - neko-tom; mop-like white hair with black splotches and light green eyes; long-haired white tail and ears with black splotches (Sparrowstar+Reedfang)

Elders:

Raid - she-neko; dandilion-like silver hair and eery yellow eyes; silver ears and tail

**DuskClan**

Leader: Redstar - neko-tom; spiky, dark ginger hair with darker streaks and dark hazel eyes; dark ginger tabby ears and tail

Deputy: Tawnyfang - neko-tom; beach-boy tawny hair and light green eyes; tawny ears and tail

Medicine-Cat: Silverleaf - very short silvery blue hair and pale blue eyes; silvery blue ears and tail

Warriors:

Earthfleck - neko-tom; white hair with brown flecks and one green one blue eyes; white ears and tail with brown flecks

Lightstripe - she-neko; long cream hair with darker streaks and blackish gray eyes; long-haired cream tabby ears and tail

Creamfur - she-neko; cream hair with forest green eyes; cream ears and tail

Longclaw - neko-tom; golden hair with dark streaks and gray eyes; golden tabby ears and tail (Long claws)

Whitepool - she-neko; long white hair and amber eyes; white ears and tail

Yellowgaze - neko-tom; curly bracken hair and large yellow eyes; bracken ears and tail

Patchedtail - neko-tom; black and ginger splotched hair and yellow eyes; tortie ears and tail

Leopardheart - she-neko; golden hair with black spots and bracken eyes; bengal ears and tail

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw - she-neko; mid-length white hair with gold and black splotches and golden eyes; calico ears and tail

Amberpaw - neko-tom; amber hair with black streaks and amber eyes; amber tabby ears and tail

Crookedpaw - she-neko; dark brown hair with dark splotches; dark brown ears and tail with dark splotches (Crooked back paw)

Brackenpaw - neko-tom; bracken hair and gray eyes; bracken tail and ears

Thistlepaw - she-neko; black and ginger splotched hair and yellow eyes; tortie ears and tail

Queens:

Slashnose - she-neko; amber hair with black streaks and light green eyes; amber tabby ears and tail (Slash marks across face)

Kits:

Stripekit - neko-tom; tawny hair with black streaks and dark green eyes; tawny tabby ears and tail (Tawnyfang+Slashnose)

Littlekit - she-neko; dark amber hair with light green eyes; dark amber ears and tail (Tawnyfang+Slashnose)

Sharpkit - she-neko; tawny hair and light green eyes; tawny ears and tail (Long claws) (Tawnyfang+Slashnose)

Elders:

Branchtail - neko-tom; brown hair with black spots and pale amber eyes; spotted brown ears and tail (Unnaturally stiff tail)


	2. Freaky Cat Boy

"Come on! It'll be fun!" a twelve year old boy tugged at the arm of a girl.

"I dunno Craig," she tugged at her short tan colored hair nervously.

"Don't be such a wimp Era! We'll only be gone for a few minutes!" Craig ginned and continued to pull her.

The entire seventh grade was having a school field trip into the woods. And even though they were instructed to stay with their groups, Craig thought it would be fun to explore.

"Fine! I'll go without you!" Craig stomped off when her realized she wouldn't budge.

After only five minutes, Era couldn't stand it any longer.

"Craig wait!" Era rushed after the fading blob in the distance.

"So you decided to come huh?" Craig sneered.

"Oh, (Pant) shut (Pant) up (Pant)!" Era looked as if she were going to collapse.

"Well, you're here anyway. Look what I found!" Craig flashed a grin as he pointed to a cliff made of Indian clay.

"...Okay," was the only answer that would come out of her mouth.

"Let's climb up!" Craig immediately dug his nails in the dirt and hoisted himself up.

"Wait! You don't know what's up there! It might be a bear or a snake or poison ivy or. Or. Or," Era struggled to think of another one.

"Manzanita!" Craig shouted once he reached the top.

His dirty blond hair had dingy red stains in it now, but he didn't seem to notice. Era seemed to visibly relax and joined him on the cliff.

"Pretty cool huh? Aren't you glad you came?" he nudged her playfully.

"Yeah, it's nice. But I can't shake the feeling were being watched," Era's eyes darted around nervously.

"You are such a wimp! They're is nothing...to be... afraid of," his words turned into a whimper as he heard a snarl coming from a pine tree.

A boy with sandy hair and flame colored streaks poked his head out of the darkness, amber eyes flashing angrily. But his menacing glare wasn't what froze her heart; this strange, young boy had cat ears and a tail to match. In Era's opinion, cat's were the worst creatures ever to walk the face of the Earth. The cat boy slowly crept forward; Era could see his fangs glistening in the sunlight. Era sunk her nails into Craig's arm in fear; Craig seemed completely oblivious to this though. He was currently digging through his backpack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Era whispered angrily.

What in the world did he need out of that backpack so badly?

"Saving our asses!" Craig whipped out a flashlight.

No, not one of those tiny plastic ones; one of those huge metal ones that need two hands just to hold it. Craig raised it high above himself before chucking it foreward. The large flashlight sailed through the air, landing smack-dab on top of cat boy's head. Their was a huge crack as it bounced off of his head. He stumbled around for a few moments in utter confusion; finally stopping in front of the two children.

"Oh StarClan....That so awesome! I mean, the way you tossed that thing! Hey, I have an idea! Try throwing that thing again. I liked they way it sounded when it landed," Cat boy's eyes had lost all their flame, revealing extremely pale amber eyes.

Craig and Era simply stared at the strange stranger. What was with this kid; first he tried to kill them and the next moment he was striking up a conversation. Era looked in disbelief and fear at the Cat boy. Craig, well that was a different matter, he was grinning along with Cat boy in an instant.

"Hi! The name's Craig!" he stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Craig!" Era looked in horror at her best friend and pulled his arm down.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

Era gave a deep glare to Craig.

"You know what! You can't just go talking to strangers! Especially not freaky cat boy strangers!"

"Uh, freaky cat boy is still standing here. My name is _Blazingstripe_," Blazingstriped waved at them.

Era gave Blazingstripe the look and turned back to Craig.

"Whatever! _Blazingstripe _can't be trusted. In case you haven't noticed, it looks like..." Era looked around nervously and leaned closer towards Craig.

"..._Like he's part cat_."

"Gee, I was wondering what other animal I was. Now come on! You've seen me; and as the rules state, I have to take you back to my camp for interrogation," Blazingstripe motioned for them to follow him.

Craig followed him without a doubt. Era went rather hesitantly and only because she had to make sure Craig didn't get himself killed. The trio walked for what seemed like forever until they came to a small opening covered with poison ivy.

"You're immuned to poison oak and ivy, right?"

The two twolegs nodded. Blazingstripe grinned, letting them pass him so they could go through the entrance. Craig and Era gasped at the amazing site.

"Welcome to LeafClan."


	3. Joining the 'Cult'

Era gaped at the clearing in bewilderment. Everywhere she turned, cats and nekos seemed to litter the place. A shiver ran down her spine at the mere thought of them; _cats_. Era looked over to Craig, seeing what his reaction was. A huge grin was plastered to his face; Era looked at him in disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" Era spat out.

Craig returned the glare.

"What's wrong with _you_? This is _cool_!"

Craig's eyes swept wildly around the camp; filled with child-like wonder. He didn't seem to notice the strange stares _he_ was getting. Era shied behind Craig, avoiding the gazes of the nekos. She heard them as they whispered to each other; 'interrogation', 'discover', and _'kill'_. Era froze in place as soon as the last word was uttered.

"Come on! I want you to meet my mom!" Blazingstripe ushered them over to a pregnant neko woman.

Era walked cautiously over to the queen, making sure to station herself behind Craig. Featherheart blinked in confusion at the newcomers. She stood up slowly and stared at the two children for a long while; occasionally circling them. Featherheart took a swipe at the air above their heads, as if to test something.

After a long, awkward silence, Featherheart finally came to the conclusion that, "These are twolegs!"

Era raised an eyebrow; twolegs? Then it dawned on her that this red-headed neko was talking about humans. That's stupid, they have two legs too; they should call it something else.

Craig had apparently figured out the term too, because he turned to Era and whispered sarcastically, "She's real quick isn't she?"

"That's Featherheart for you!" Blazingstripe had heard the comment but didn't take much insult from it.

"My dad is a highly respected member of the clan; the clan deputy. But in my opinion, he always acts like there's a stick shoved up his-."

He didn't finish his sentence because someone had cleared their throat behind them. Blazingstripe whipped around to see a man with sandy hair.

"Hey dad! What's up?" Blazingstripe waved nervously at Sandfur.

Sandfur didn't answer; he glared at the twoleg children.

"Question, why are there twolegs in the camp?" His voice had a hard edge to it.

Blazingstripe opened and closed his mouth a bunch of times. He was apparently at a loss for words. He stared blankly at Sandfur for a long while.

"I have no clue," Blazingstripe smiled innocently at his father.

Era looked at him in disbelief, "_What_? You're the one that-**MMPH**!"

She gasped when Blazingstripe's hand landed on her mouth. He shot her a death glare; he turned back to Sandfur and chuckled nervously. Sandfur raised his eyebrow curiously.

"No, go on. I'd like to hear what you have to say," Sandfur motioned with his hand for Era to continue.

Era yanked Blazingstripe's hand down and went on, "As I was saying, he attacked us and then took us back here!"

Blazingstripe shot her another glare and hissed, "_Rat_!"

"Blazingstripe, what is the number one rule when attacking twolegs?" Sandfur demanded angrily.

"Attack them from behind. I know, I know," Blazingstripe sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then why didn't you? Allowing yourself to be in full view put our kind in danger; even if you did manage to knock them out, they still would have remembered what attacked them! Then twenty-one years of secrecy would have just melted away like snow in the summer!" Sandfur hissed.

Blazingstripe didn't reply; his fists and fangs were clenched as he glared at his father. Rusty red eyes met pale amber ones; Era could feel the air thicken around them. The paranoid twoleg girl gulped nervously.

"Awkward!" Craig was the one who had broken the silence.

_**THWACK!**_

Craig winced and rubbed his now sore arm; Era lowered her fist and shot him a look that seemed to say, 'Keep your damn mouth shut, dumbass!' Sandfur regained his former stature and beckoned the twolegs to follow him. They walked up to a place the LeafClanners know as the Tree Rock; where the mess of entangled branches was, a neko woman with striped brown hair was dangling upside down with her tail wrapped around one of the thicker branch.

"Sparrowstar, I–" Sandfur had begun to speak but paused to gawk at his leader's strange predicament.

Sandfur blinked and cocked his head to the side for a few moments.

He blinked a few more times before speaking, "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm doing Reedfang. I don't need to ask who you're doing, since you seem to be doing her every other hour," Sparrowstar laughed dryly, but continued after she saw the glare that Sandfur was giving her, "As for what I'm doing on this tree branch, let's just say it involved a squirrel and a few broken branches."

"I didn't know our tails could bend that way," he motioned to her tail that was fully curled around the branch.

"It _can't_," Sparrowstar hissed painfully.

Sandfur visibly winced at Sparrowstar's obvious pain.

"Didn't you ask anyone for help?" Craig decided to put in.

Sparrowstar had closed her eyes in pain so she didn't notice who had spoken, "I did ask Reedfang, but…"

_Flashback_

"_Reedfang! Hey, Reedfang! Over here!" Sparrowstar frantically ushered her mate over._

_Reedfang gave a strange and awkward glance to her as he cautiously walked to Sparrowtail._

"_Listen, I'm stuck and I need you to get me down," she pleaded._

_Reedfang didn't respond, he merely looked to the ground._

"_Reedfang?"_

_His shoulders began to shake. Reedfang looked up, pointed at Sparrowstar, and laughed. Hard._

"_It's not funny! Help me get down!" _

_There was still no response from Reedfang. He was already walking away, laughing and clutching his side._

_End Flashback_

"That is so like him," Sandfur shook his head slowly.

Sparrowstar nodded. He gaze was suddenly caught by the Era and Craig.

"Sandfur, who are they?"

"Who? Oh yes, them. I almost forgot about them. This is a twoleg couple my son attacked and brought back to camp. What do you want to do with them?"

Era gaped at what the LeafClan deputy had said, "W-we're not a couple."

Craig happily wrapped his arms around Era's waist, "Aww, you still too shy to confess your love to me?"

"Pfft! In your dreams!" Era sniffed; she paused for a few moments before realizing something, "Your hand better not be reaching where I think it's reaching."

Craig immediately backed off and they turned their attention back to the LeafClan leader. All the blood in Sparrowstar's body had seemed to have fallen into her head, giving her dizzy and somewhat confused state. The pain in her tail was no help either.

"I declare that they will join LeafClan!" Sparrowstar shouted confusedly.

Sandfur's, Era's, and Craig's mouths hung wide open.

"_No, no, no, no, no! I'm not doing this! This in isn't happening!_" Era wailed.

"This isn't part of the code! It's against the rules!" Sandfur tried to convince Sparrowstar to change her mind, and was failing at it.

Craig just stood there; a huge smile was on his face, "Cool! Were part of a cult!"

Sandfur shot him a glare, "Clan."

"Not much of a difference."

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've just been really busy lately, please forgive me. I couldn't help but put a few sexual tidbits in here, I kept them mild but that's hard to do when you're masturbating. (pause) I probably shouldn't of told you that.


End file.
